


Date Night

by ussgallifrey221b



Series: To Build a Home [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey221b/pseuds/ussgallifrey221b
Summary: It had been seven long and tiring months since you became parents - you were finally ready for a night off.





	Date Night

You can hear Rebecca squealing in the other room as you finish applying your makeup. Bucky probably has her jumping in the air or is tickling the backs of her thighs and round little tummy. You wanted this so badly, just one night away with him. After nearly seven months of motherhood, where you only left the house for pediatrician appointments and shopping trips - all with the baby in tow, you deserved a night off.

Her breathy little laughs move closer, soon her head is peaking around the door into the bathroom. Bucky carefully holding her in his arms as her little hands smack the wall in excitement.

"Ma! Ma! Bubba bub maba ma!"

You smile in the mirror at her before turning to swoop her up into your arms, "Hello, little Becca Bear! Look at you! Yes, look at you!"

Her legs kick happily in your embrace, grabby hands reaching for your hair, as she blows drooly bubbles with her mouth.

Bucky moves around the door, looking like a fucking dream in his leather jacket. He leans casually against the doorframe, arms crossed over his broad chest. "Your mom just pulled in."

Shifting Becca onto your hip, batting her hands away from your hair, "Okay. Think we have everything ready. I have her schedule written down."

He grins as his little girl reaches out for him. Dropping a kiss to the top of her head, letting her wrap a wet hand around his vibranium finger. Desperately trying to bring it up to her mouth to slobber on.

The bags were packed, milk was in the fridge in carefully measured out bottles, an overly detailed play-by-play schedule was clearly written out on the fridge. And you still felt like you were forgetting something. You could tell that he was feeling it too.  


"There's my granddaughter!" Becca was swooped into a tight hug.

And as Bucky put your bags in the car and you gave the rundown to your mom, you still felt that growing sense of anxiety in your stomach.  


Her hand was gentle on your arm as you finished explaining the meal plan for the night, "I was the same way the first time you stayed with your grandmother. Just try and enjoy it together, she's in good hands."

Becca squealed as she was tickled under the armpits.  


She was with the best person for the job. Not to mention the three constant SHIELD agents on standby outside the perimeter of the house. You had made the move three months ago. Leaving the comfy apartment in the Heights for a spacious farmhouse upstate. It was so damn hard to leave that little slice of paradise, feeling like you were leaving part of yourself behind - so many memories were there. But Becca was starting to move around, rolling mostly, and it quickly became apparent that a tiny studio wasn't going to fit your needs anymore.

To the small town, you were simply known as the Smith family. You were a freelance graphic designer that worked from home and your husband worked in the city an hour north. It was safer this way, for you and Rebecca. SHIELD was constantly monitoring the area, agents were stationed in safe houses nearby, and of course, you were an agent and your husband was the Winter Soldier. You could tell it still wasn't enough to ease the worry in his eyes some days.

"Now, she can take Tylenol if they're really bugging her. I have the dosage circled there, four hours between doses. Teething rings are in the freezer, she really likes the blue one."

"Sweetheart, we'll be fine."

"I know, I just - " you gripped the straps of your purse, trying to remember if you had everything in order. Eyes sweeping the room, double checking the setup. Gaze falling to the happy girl in your mother's arms, chewing on her necklace with content little slobber sounds.

Bucky's hand is a warm anchor on your shoulder. Standing behind you, feeling every bit of fear you're experiencing.  


"If we don't go now, we never will." He presses a firm kiss to the side of your head, staring at Rebecca.

She is hugged and kissed and kissed once more by both of you before you force yourselves out the door.  


Giving a bright laugh as Bucky opens the car door for you, such an unusual happening these days. His arms were usually too full with the car seat and bags. Gazing into the side mirror as he drives down the dirt driveway, blue house and porch lights fading into the distance. Grandma and Becca waving from the doorway.

Bucky's hand finds a resting spot on your upper thigh, warm fingers giving a gentle squeeze. You glance into the backseat, staring at the gray car seat base.

"This feels so weird," you murmur.

He nods, lips drawn tight, "I know."

Your hand settles over his as you move through the dusk-lit streets. Golden street lights blur by as you merge onto the freeway. The breeze through the cracked windows is gentle and warm. Fearing the thoughts bubbling up in your head with each passing moment, you reach for the radio. An upbeat funk song plays through the speakers.

Driving through the city, past the college, and late-night dinner-goers. You settle down in an upscale restaurant. Enjoying a glass of wine and a shared plate of kettle chips. Conversation is easy and warm. Giving out the smallest bits of information about his last recon mission, casually glossing over your intel work. Planning a shopping trip at the end of the week.

"We should do a roast."

"Think I have a bag of potatoes in the pantry. Can have it in the slow cooker for the day, no problem. Mmm," you pause around a bite of chicken, "We need more wipes too."

And then you were back to Rebecca.  _ She did this the other day, do you remember when she did this, can you believe we have a seven-month-old already, I can't believe how big she's getting, I wonder if she's already sleeping? _

Savoring the sweet taste of cheesecake, he grabbed your hand. Fingers rubbing across your knuckles. "You look beautiful."

You finish the last of your wine, "That jacket needs to be worn more often."

His smile is smooth and bashful as he looks down, the faintest blush falling on his stubbled cheeks. You let your fingers entwine on the tabletop, a flirtatious foot running up and down his calf under the white linen tablecloth. Dipping a finger into the strawberry topping, lazily sucking it off as you stare up at him. He smirks as he waves down your waiter.

Gripping your side tightly as he guides you out to the car. Sneaking a hand down to your backside before you get in. You give him a little look of fake surprise, batting his arm playfully as you duck into your seat. He moves around to the driver's side with a throaty laugh.

He carries your bags down the hotel hallways. Broad chest looming behind you as you unlock the door, breath hot on your neck. As you turn on the table light, he drops the bags by the door and puts the deadbolt in place. Letting his jacket fall on top of the bags, kicking his boots off into the open closet as you slide your own shoes off. Turning back to look at him, all rough and ragged and God damn gorgeous.

Moving towards you with a slow stride, blue eyes dark and piercing, he pulls off the gray cotton t-shirt and flings it behind him. Large hands find a place on your hips as he leans down for a firm kiss. His lips are soft as you tilt your head to the side to deepen the embrace, tasting the steak and beer - that wouldn't actually get him drunk - lingering there. He steps closer, pushing a leg between you. His knee presses in against your dress, rubs up along your aching center.

You smile into the kiss when you feel his hands reaching low, tugging the hemline of your blue dress up. You part as he pulls it up and over your head. Looping your fingers through his belt, you tug him closer, baring your teeth at him. Bucky moves his warm hand up to cup your face, walking you backwards until the back of your legs hit the white comforter on the bed. The vibranium hand is cool on your bare hip. Moving your own hands back around to his butt, grabbing a handful as you push up into him. His teeth scrape along your bottom lip as you try to push your tongue into his mouth.  


Dipping your hand into his pocket, you pull out the leather wallet and toss it on the bed behind you. Pushing the knee between your legs further up, bending it to rest on the bed, he guides you down onto the soft sheets. Hair pooling around your head, you gaze up at him as he unbuckles his belt. He pulls the dark-wash jeans down and kicks them off against the wall. Right hand moving down to readjust the growing bulge in his red briefs. His gaze never leaving you.  


Squeezing your legs together as he moves back over you. Resting on his elbows on either side of your body, making the bed dip as he settles down. Your hands move into his hair as he kisses you with a deep longing, moving down your neck to suck and bruise the sensitive skin. Warm fingertips dance along the top of the black nursing bra - the only one that fit you anymore, unfortunately - moving carefully and gently to avoid any sudden pressure. You rock up against his knee, growing impatience.

Dropping a kiss to the top of your breast, he picks his head up with an amused smile, "There's usually a crying baby right about now."

You stop grinding, hands moving to rub up and down his biceps, "I know. I'm still waiting for it, to be honest."

Bucky gives a warm laugh as he presses a kiss to your cheek, "Come here, doll."

Moving up to the headboard, he pulls you into his lap. Lazy hands moving to your hips as you grind against him with a languid kiss. Hands run down his chest, fingers skating over the scars and bruises as you move. Fingers splayed over your ass teasingly tug at your panties. You pull your hands away to unclip your bra, tossing it somewhere over the bed. You feel a twitch of fabric against your core as Bucky gives a small groan.

He flips you over, laughing when your head hits the pile of pillows. Moaning when he drags his tongue down your chest. Licking along the fading stretch marks on your stomach and hips. Hooking his fingers into your panties, he pulls them down your legs and tosses them away. Staring down at you with darkened eyes, he lazily rubs his bulge.

"So fucking beautiful, baby."

Your smile is warm and relaxed as you take him in. His cock straining against the confines of his briefs. Holding out a hand, he lets you pull him down. You move together just like you used to - all slow and leisurely. The sense of need and want and  _ desire _ was there, burning under the surface of each touch and caress. But there was no need to hurry. This wasn't the time for hidden kisses and frantic quickies wherever you could manage. A baby isn't crying, a cat wasn't jumping on the bed, chores didn't need to be finished, work wasn't in a few hours. It was just the two of you. In the little world of your own creation, just like you had lived when you were in the apartment; the place where time and responsibilities and outside commitments didn't exist.

Bucky ruts up against you with deliberate thrusts, sucking a mark onto the junction of your neck. Gentle fingertips grazing down your body, skirting your thigh, and finding your wet center. Fingers brushing up against you, coated in your wet slick. A thumb languidly rubbing your clit, a hot mouth on your clavicle. Hands tighten in his hair, pulling him close for  _ more, right there, god yes _ . Brushing a chaste kiss to your lips before gliding down the bed. Bucky pulls your thighs further apart, trails his tongue up to your core, moaning a prayer into your cunt. Licking the words of unsaid poetry into the burning wetness between your legs. Pulling his hair as you groan loud and unabashed - there’s no reason to muffle yourself here, and he knows it. He gazes at you over the valleys and hills of your body as your back arches in ecstasy. Breathy moans growing higher and higher as you pulse with the waves of your orgasm. He takes everything you give him, face shining with cum and saliva as he sits up on his arms, a wicked smile in place as he looks down at you.

Relaxing into the comforter, running a hand through tousled hair, you stare at the head of his leaking cock peeking out from the top of his briefs.

“Want you,” reaching out to him with a murmur.

He surges down, crushing his lips against yours before leaning back. As you grab his wallet, pulling the condom out, he’s tearing his briefs off. His proud pink member juts out, wrapping a hand around the glistening head as he strokes himself. He takes the wrapper from you and tears it with his teeth, rolls it on with ease. And then he’s crawling up your body, bending your left leg with his hand as he lines himself up.

“Oh, fuck, doll,” he groans as he slides in, head dropping down with a laugh.

You smile up at him, run your hands up and down his arms reassuringly as you squeeze around his cock. He drops an open-mouthed kiss to your chest, thrusting in slowly, savoring the stretch and feel of your warmth. You let him set the pace, relaxed and easy; as though he plans to spend the whole night doing just this, no other cares or worries - just this. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you draw him closer. He folds himself over you, head hovering over your shoulder, wet kisses dropped to your hot and sweaty skin. You bite down on his neck,  _ hard _ , when he hits that spot  _ ooh, just right there, fuck, baby, yes! _

Pulling your leg from his waist, he hikes it up and over his shoulder, thrusting deeper, pace increasing as sweat beads on his forehead. Sore and aching for more, you grab a rough handful of his hair and force a kiss to his plump lips. He growls into it, biting your bottom lip as he rocks into you. The vibranium hand next to your head mechanically  _ whirs  _ as he forces all of his weight on to it, sinking down into the fluffy comforter. Grunting rough little  _ yeah, yeah, yeahs  _ as he sinks into your aching core at a blistering pace. Cumming with a guttural groan, his teeth scraping your ear as you squeeze around him.  


Ragged exhales as he regains his footing. Soft kisses are given to sensitive skin and red bruises. His eyes shine as he sweeps the hair from your face, a look of complete wonder as he leans down to kiss you with a gentle passion.

Cuddled down into the sheets, your back leaning against his chest, a warm hand tracing designs on your arm. The soft sounds from the TV play as background noise as you pass the bag of vending machine candy back and forth. Snaking a hand up to his face, pulling him down with a grin to kiss him again and again. Flicking through the three photos of Rebecca that were sent your way: drooling over her teddy bear, covered in mashed carrots, sleeping on your Mom’s lap. You both missed her. Even just one night away, as heavenly as it was, was too long.

Bucky wraps you into a tight embrace, your fingers dance over the plates of his metal arm. Kissing the side of your head, he hums, “Happy Anniversary, doll.”

For tonight, he’s all yours and you are all his. Tonight, you can celebrate a year of marriage, just being Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. In the morning, you’ll revert back to Ma and Ba, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You turn your head, craning your neck to look up at him, savoring the moment. “Happy Anniversary, baby. Now let’s sleep like we haven’t had it in seven months.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Tumblr](https://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
